Display devices in which only part of an image is rewritten so that power consumption can be reduced have been developed. Such a display device includes a scan line driver circuit with which only some of scan lines can be driven (such driving can be referred to as partial driving) in order to rewrite part of an image.
Patent Document 1 discloses a scan line driver circuit (a gate driver) that can realize partial driving. Specifically, the scan line driver circuit (the gate driver) disclosed in Patent Document 1 is divided into a plurality of groups. Operations of the plurality of groups divided are controlled with different start pulses (scan start signals). That is, the scan line driver circuit (the gate driver) in Patent Document 1 realizes partial driving by controlling start pulses (scan start signals) input to each group.